


Harry potter And the Dark world

by Legacy203 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3052589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legacy203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No prophecy.No savior.Voldemort controls most of Europe bringing about an Age of magical bloodline discrimination.Muggleborns and blood traitors are sold as slaves sexual or otherwise.Half bloods live under the rule of the purebloods.Harry potter and his still living family including his brothers and sisters try to get through this life.All this changes as a Revolution begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the world works.

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.ALL CHARACTERS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING.

####################################

From Legacy203/Bigaim24. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU. 

Sorry for the lack of updates but the season was too good to miss out on.I'm back now and the posting will be back on the following stories

1 DESTINY IN A WORLD OF HEROES.

2 GAME OF THRONES:LOVE AND VENGEANCE. 

Also new series will be posted such as Mark saint (Hero of the Destiny in a world of heroes series)in the naruto universe as well as a star wars series. 

Also this new series of The Harry potter world.

Enjoy and a HAPPY 2015 TO YOU ALL.

Also any person willing to post toned down chapters of my stories on Fanfiction.net may do so as long as they don't change the plot and cite me as the original author.They may also use my plot ideas to create better stories of their own. 

Peace out. 

####################################

CHAPTER 1

"FUCK ME.OHHHHH YES.FUCK THAT PUSSY BABY."

If it had not been for the privacy spells and wards on the room,the female's voice would have carried on for miles.The female in question was none other than Susan bones,a former member of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts and one of the ladies with the biggest bust in the school at the time.The redhead beauty was currently laying on the soft hotel bed naked with her leg as her owner and husband pounded into her hot and soaking pussy.Even though she was a pureblood from an ancient and noble house,her aunt Amelia and her had been branded bloodtraitors.Her aunt was killed and Susan was put on sale at the slave auction.It was there where her husband had found and bought her.

Harry potter,her husband and owner.The boy she had gone to Hogwarts with had taken her as his mistress for 1000 galleons,the auction owner assuring him all the way of the quality of his purchase.The owner,Daron Malfoy,had cited her beauty,pureblood lineage and Fertility.She would be perfect for harry,he assured him.Harry hadn't cared about that.He was only helping a friend. 

Unfortunately,magic bonded the two as mistress and owner as soon as the purchase was completed.She could never go to another now.She was his.Pure and simple.Not wanting his parents and family to know, he bought an expensive well furnished flat in susan's name and gave it to her.He visited her discreetly there when the need was there.Just like now.

Harry rammed his thick length into her welcoming pussy.Her juices were leaking as his assault on her can't went on.His cock filled every part of her pussy completely and her cries of pleasure seemed to fill the apartment.

"Fuck me master.Claim your mistress.Pound my pussy like the slut I am.Ram that can't hard and treat me like your whole.Use me like the bitch in heat that I am.Pour your cum into my fertile snatch and let me bare your child."

Susan knew that harry didn't realise her need.He had been content to let her live her life after he bought her but it wasn't that easy.A child by him would give her security in this new age of darkness.She needed his child and she needed it now.Having the child of an heir to a still noble house was a sure protection against any damage from the new society,even if she wasn't his wife.He had wanted to leave her with a sizeable fund in a bank account in Gringo the but she wasn't letting him go that easy.He was hers and she would have his cock,seed and children by hook or crook....or seduction,whichever worked first.

Harry hardened even more at her mention of children.The world had gone to shit when voldemort won the first war.Muggleborns were discriminated and half bloods were under the pureblood rule.Only pureblood wizards and Witches held government and Wizengamont positions and Muggleborn witches were sold as sex slaves as soon as they cleared school.If a child was what would make Susan happy he would give it to her.

His cock pounding increased and his balls tightened as his cock prepared to cum.With a final thrust deep into her wet cunt,his cockhead pushed passed her cervix and into her fertile womb as he began to spray what seemed like buckets of thick,hot and healthy sperm into the busty witche's fertile pussy,making her moans of pleasure even more.

"Take my load you redhead slut.Bear my child whore.Give me a strong heir for my name."

Susan screamed in ecstacy as harry poured more and more cum into her.She could almost feel his sperm penetrate her soaking,fertile eggs and impregnate her.Soon she would grow gravid with his heirs.

####################################

Harry panted as he came down from his cum phase.He pulled his wet cock from her now impregnated snatch with a pop sound and watched as his seed leaked from it in large white globs.Susan crawled next to his tired and sweating form,her crimson hair pasted to her sweaty face and leaving a trail of leaking sperm behind her.Reaching his now wet and limp cock,she tossed her hair behind her back and began sucking and cleaning his dock of their combined juices.

With a final long suck and kiss to his cockhead and balls,she lay next to him,her own sweaty body clinging to his and her bust now pushed against his chest.

"Are you ok,Harry?"

Harry couldn't say for sure if he was ok.Voldemort now ruled Europe and things were getting worse.Since the death of Albums Dumbledore at the dark lords hand none hand arisen to challenge him.Pureblood supremacy was being preached everywhere.Trades and businesses on Muggleborn,bloodtraitor,Veela,Vampire and most recently Demon and Night and Day elf females was increasing as they were sold as slaves.Though Susan didn't know it,he had to use more than 50,000 galleons to buy former female friends and colleagues as his mistresses at auctions and buy them places to live under the patronage of House Potter.

He visited each of them from time to time and yet he still felt useless as he saw thousands more slaves brought in.He had just recently bought Angelina Johnson,his old quidditch teammate from an auction and settled her in a new lavish apartment complete with house elf for her needs and all had insisted on sleeping with him and having his child.He was certain that Hermione now carried his daughter in her womb,having shagged him senseless in gratitude in buying her and over bidding Draconian Malfoy for her purchase.

He sighned and kissed his redhead lover gently.

"I'm fine Susan.Just wondering when this madness will stop."

"You mean the dark Lord?"

Harry nodded and nestled his head into her soft red hair as he pulled her to him possesively.She did the same and held him tightly.Not being his wife in law, only magic,she knew he would have to leave in the morning.But for now she held him as if he were her only and slept soundly in his arms,one of her hand rubbing her belly where his seed had taken hold and begun to grow.

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	2. Going to work.

Chapter 2

With a kiss on the cheek to the still sleeping redhead,Harry Potter walked out of the bedroom and the apartment before apparating to the leaky cauldron.It was exactly six o'clock and he needed to be at Hogwarts by 7:30.

He didn't know what had made him take a teaching position at the school.Most of his time there had been filled with keeping his nose out of trouble from the pueblood students(mostly Slytherins)who held great power after voldemort's rise.He also spent most of his time protecting his younger brothers and sisters who were in years lower than his.He smiled faintly at the thought of his siblings and mother,his father having died in an asasination a few years after the war.They were a joy in this bleak life since the dark lord's victory.

All in all he had 4 siblings.Two brothers,two sisters and one......half sister.

Alex potter was the second born after harry and the twin of his other sister,Cassandra.He was the arrogant one of the family,always thinking that he was entitled much as one of the members of an Ancient and Noble house such as the House of Potter was.Indeed seeing as the potters were direct decendants of the children of the union of Merlin and Morgana Le fay was one of the major reasons that Voldemort hadn't killed them off.They were practically wizarding royalty.This inflated alex's head somewhat and Harry was still trying to knock him out of it.He was currently in seventh year and a Gryffindor.

His twin Cassandra,was a seventh year as well and a great beauty.She had inherited her mothers flaming hair and beauty as well as her more....physical assets.Her bust was the envy of the envy of many a girl in the school and her as she was to die for.Her face was that of an angel and sent many boys lusting,just wanting to feel those lips and mouth service them and make them scream their name in pleasure.At least they could dream.Harry had made short work of any perverts trying anything.The last pueblood Slytherin who had tried to "give her a pureblood child to be proud of " had tasted the end of harry's wand and been beaten into submission so much that no report was ever made.Cassndra had loved her brother for it.She was also strong in using light magic and had a powerful magical core which harry trained her in using well making them draw closer.She was in Ravenclaw. 

Next was his younger sister Morgana,named after her ancestor.She was every bit the regal beauty and a sixth year Slytherin.Nobody hated her for being in the house.Not even her mother who still loved and supported her.Her raven hair and dark eyes made many a boy swoon and many a girl jealous,excepting her sisters who were just as beautiful.Many a pureblood had come knocking on the doors of potter manor for a marriage contract to be drawn between their sons and Morgana.Many a pureblood had been turned down.Just as blessed in physical assets as her sister, Morgana seemed to be a great magic user, able to perform powerful spell and charms without a hint of tiring from magical exhaustion.She also loved harry and was always around him when he was a student and more now as a teacher. 

Then came....Selina.Their half sister.The product of a drunken(and most likely confundus spell induced)union between their mother and,of all people,Lucius Malfoy.It happened at a social event when their father James was out of the country for a business event and their mother was feeling lonely without her children around.Her beauty and body had not gone unnoticed by the pureblood males,some old Hogwarts of her time even thinking of making her a mistress as they wouldn't stoop so low to make her a wife as she was a muggleborn.A few many drinks and the right words from a cunning Lucius and he was soon in her and James marital bed having(he would admit to himself later)the best sex of his life.Lily was an animal in bed and she had worked him all night.It was the seen that met her husband when he came home early from his trip as well as the scene Harry and his siblings had met when they wanted to surprise their mother with a visit. 

The whole week was a storm after that.Lily had woken and been horrified at her actions with Lucius beating a hasty apparating retreat home.James had been furious,wanting to follow and duel malfoy to the death and so had harry.Lily had begged and pleaded forgiveness and Cassandra and Morgana had helped,asking their father to see reason.It had taken intervention from Remus lupin and Harry for James to not get a divorce.Their trust was broken though and they slept in separate bedrooms,the damage done.Lucius had bragged up and down the social circles of his night with "the potter whore"and when harry's mother had a first bout of morning sickness and the information was leaked it was truly on.

James had wanted a quick magical abortion.This time her daughters were all for it as well.Alex had also supported this.Lily had turned to her firstborn and once more harry had appealed to his family.The baby was born.A blonde baby girl with emerald eyes.Malfoy had been smug,wanting to claim the baby and lily herself as his.Having tasted the pleasure from her,he wanted her as a convenient mistress and breeding mare as having 5 children proved her fertility.He had escaped potter manner by a second and with his life delicately as a furious lily potter had unleashed a fury of life taking spells and curses at him.

The baby was named Selina.Not willing to kill through abortion nor give it away to it's father, lily had kept the baby but refused to raise it.She left it's care to the house elves and only feeding her and living her in the nursery.Cassandra,Morgana, Alex and James were the same,seeing selina's birth as a reminder of bad memories in their family.Only harry had taken care of her,holding her close at night and comforting her when she cried.It wasn't a surprise when her first word was "Harry".He had loved her through childhood and into her teenage years,and though her siblings had somewhat warmed towards her and considered her family now,it was always harry she loved.She was possessive of him, taking offence to any who tried to claim him.He was hers.Merlin helped the female who tried to marry him.Harry had noticed the ways of his blonde beauty of a sibling but had chalked it up as protectiveness.If only he knew.His little sister was powerful in magic.Just to what scale and degree he did not know.Selina and her noble like beauty were deceptive.Many a boy had been drawn toward her pale,soft skin,long blonde hair,creamy thighs,curvy ass and huge bust only to be used and discarded.

She had eyes for one man and one man only.

Harry.

Using the floor he arrived at Hogwarts in his office and went to the great Hall for breakfast.It was going to be another long day.

####################################

When his last lesson had finished harry sat down and began grading essays.Being a DADA teacher was hard work.Having Bellatrix Black as a Headmistress when she was a known death eater and concentrating on not trying to blast her head off was another.Voldemort had placed his most faithful follower at the school to ensure pureblood supremacy in ALL houses and not just Slytherin.It was a daily occurrence for a pretty muggleborn girl to be raped, impregnated and taken forcefully as a breeding slave/mistress by her rapist not matter what house.Bellatrix did nothing while harry earned the affection of many females from different houses for rescuing them from a would be rapist.Taking these cases to Bellatrix was like talking to air though. 

"Eileen dodge was almost raped yesterday by six Slytherins.They have to be punished."

Bellatrix had laughed her pants off.

"Punished? The girl should be grateful to service them and carry their pureblood seed.Its an honour that they even noticed the little mudblood filth."

He had left her office in defeat.With Voldemort in control,nothing could be done.

Finishing his grading harry stood up and use the floo to an apartment in the countryside.Its occupant was expecting him tonight.

####################################

Harry watched as Fleur delacour sucked on his hard cock while he ran his hand through her soft platinum blonde hair and guided her head onto his dick.She sucked on it's head briefly before going down to suckle and kiss on his aching balls with her warm,soft,lips and tongue.She could actually taste the thick,hot load in his nuts just boiling for release into her hungry mouth.

Harry had found fleur and her sister Gabrielle as well as 4 other french half veela girls up for auction in a tour of magical France.He had bought them all on the spot,having remembered her from a quidditch tournament he had been to.She had represented France and he England.They had become good friends afterwards and fleur had expressed an interest in knowing him better,his not being affected by her allure not hurting his value in her eyes.

His limit reached from her attention,harry came as fleur's warm mouth decended on his spurting dick,his seed filling up her mouth at a fast rate as his balls produced more and more of his protein rich sperm.Sucking the final spurts from his cock,the french slut made a show of showing harry his thick seed in her mouth before swallowing it all down and licking her lips in satisfaction.

"My dear arry,I think I should hide you away,no? Should Gabrielle or ze ozer veela get a taste of your seed,zey would hide you away.So rich and thick.Delicious."

Harry's cock rose as fleur sucked some leftover Cum from her finger,looking at him with her blue eyes.Just thinking of gabrielle,who had undergone veela maturity and looked like an angel,sucking his cock and swallowing his spunk sent his mind reeling.He rose as fleur walked to the bed and lay on the silk sheets.

"I am very lonely here arry.You must give me a baby to take care of and fill ze lonely days before I ze you again,no? Would you not like to zee me carry your child? Watch my belly grow big wiz your seed in my womb? Watch as my breasts fill wiz ze milk for our baby?"

Imagining fleur pregnant with HIS baby was too good a reality to not make come true.He knew she,like Susan and all the other women he had bought from the auctions,needed to know they had his love and protection and thus wanted his child growing in their womb.He expected this reality soon from all his mistresses.And he would have to find a wife soon.He intended to move his women and any children he would have to Paradise island in the Pacific,which he owned and which had a massive castle,food,servants and guards as well as powerful protective ward.Leaving Europe would get him away from Voldemort's influence and better protect his women and large family to come.

For now he would focus on giving the blonde veela beauty the baby she longed for and make her say his name properly as she shouted it in pleasure.Placing his cock against her pussy lips leading to her waiting fertile womb and eggs,he began his assault on her cunt. 

####################################

"Enjoy while you can,French bitch.He will soon be mine."

The cloaked figure had followed him and watched him fuck the veela whore.Soon it would be her received that pleasure from harry.Only those she deemed worthy would have a taste of him.But for now her plans had to begin.

With a crack,she apparated and appeared before malfoy manor.Her blue eyes seemed to blaze with fire and power as she looked at it.She slowly raised a hand and performed a pulling motion,ripping the powerful magical wards and Alarms away in an awesome show of magic.Her hand reached into her black robes and removed her wand of pure white Oak and basilisk fang.Tonight the end of Voldemort's reign began and the rise of Lady Talon began.

"Soon the world will bow before me.And I will have you as my king,Harry.Europe is only the beginning and soon the world will be at our feet."

She entered into the manor and began her assault. 

To be continued......

Comment who you think lady Talon truly is:-)


	3. Mysteries and Decisions.

Chapter 3

6 months later and it was finally time to send off another batch of seventh years on their way into the world.Someone had roped harry into being the entertainment for a party that the Muggleborns and half blood seventh years had put together with the(seriously hard earned)permission of the headmistress.Alecto and Amycus Carrow had both protested against the party,but a death glare from Bellatrix Lestrange was enough to shut their traps.

The party was to be done in the great Hall,while the pureblood students had their own "Civilized and Noble" party in another part of the castle.No one had complained.As long as the damn snobs of society kept their distance,Harry couldn't give a fuck if they threw themselves into Middle earth and into the fires of Mount Doom.Hell, he'd give e'm a hand into the flames. 

And so the preparations for the party began as soon as the final night of school began.Girls and boys running everywhere just to get ready or find a date.Since all half bloods and Muggleborns watched out for each other it wasn't so hard to get someone to go with.Morgana and Cassandra had bought new dresses just for the occasion and girls were spending hours in front of the mirror to look there best and the boys weren't any better.Excitement reached a fever pitch when it was told that Professor Potter had(After much persuasion from two certain sisters)agreed to sing for the party.

The purebloods may have gotten the weird sisters to perform,but they had Harry.Most felt they had the better part of the deal.

And so there harry was,in front of half the school as the lights darkened and a magical spotlight and instruments started to play a slow beat that every couple danced to.

####################################

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

####################################

Harry finished the song to thunderous applause from the crowd of students.He could even see some slytherins and other purebloods at the edge of the crowd.Apparently the weird sisters had cancelled at the last minute and the students had been forced to dance to some stuffy opera music.And with the way they were being chaperoned by some strict and "noble" adults,nobody got to cut loose and had to ask about 3 or more people just to dance with a chaperoned girl and vice versa.With this being the case,most had gone to their dorms or snuck into the hall to watch the "peasant" party and were green with envy at the sight of the entertainment and fun.

Harry wowed the students with songs both known and unknown for half the night till twelve,when the party broke up.He had Danced with his sisters twice(though Selina was mysteriously absent)and had a hell of a good time.For the night,all the problems of the world had faded and all they had was happiness.He would cherish it in his memory forever.

####################################

Harry woke up in his own apartment for the first time in a long time.The six months before the seventh year party had been tiring.On a personal look,harry had been devastated by the murder of many of his mistresses.He had found Tracy Davis,a blood traitor slytherin girl he had bought,with her throat slit.He had found the same of many of the rest.His surviving mistresses were Hermione,the Patil twins,Susan bones,Fleur and Gabrielle(they had been out when the other four veela were killed),Lavender brown,Ginny weasley,Angelina Johnson and Nyx and Aria(a succubus and High elf respectively he had purchased),eleven girls in all.

What's more is that the Patil twins and Susan had confirmed pregnancies.His heirs were growing in their wombs.His own children.If someone was gunning for his women he had to protect them.He had still to find a wife and his family had yet to be told of the women he had as his own nor of the fact that their family would soon grow by 3.

His mother would be pissed. 

And then came the News in the daily Prophet. 

MALFOY HEAD OF HOUSE  
MURDERED. 

Apparently as harry had read,the manor had been attacked by a powerful dark witch who completely torn down the wards and cut down the guards ruthlessly before torturing Lucius to death and castrating Draco malfoy with a pair of Rusty,blunt yet hot scissors.Narcissa had been at a friend's house and was unharmed.She had given her name as lady Talon to draco,to pass on to his master.She had then gone on to kill all families of voldemort's inner circle.It was a bloodbath. 

With two dark magical fighting over Europe,Harry assumed it was time to get his women and get to paradise island pronto.With any luck,that lady talon and voldemort could finish each other off.Harry woke up from his bed,took a hot shower,brushed his teeth and ate a quick breakfast.Within minutes he was at Hogwarts to see the seventh years to the train.He would hand in his retirement papers after.He would miss teaching,but it was for the best.

He looked around and wondered where Bellatrix and most of the "pureblood" teaching staff were.And he still hasn't seen hide nor hair of Selina.Where could his half sister be?

####################################

LESTRANGE MANOR.

####################################

Voldemort was on his knees,physically,mentally and magically exhausted.Around him lay his pureblood death eaters and inner circle remnants,all dead.Bellatrix was sliced clean in half,her husband had his head blown off,the carrows bodies had been turned inside out and most of his fighters had been decapitated or burned to death.

Before him stood the Lady Talon.Her face was uncovered from it's hood and voldemort,who had never felt such feelings before,had wanted and listed for a second at her beauty before she and her own followers had fought his and slain them to the last with ease.It had been a slaughter. 

And there she stood,quite calm.No sign of magical exhaustion whatsoever.Not even a small drain in her core after fighting him for two hours straight.Not even a hair out of place.

"WHO ARE YOU?,WHAT ARE YOU? NO ONE LIKE YOU SHOULD EXIST TO CHALLENGE ME."he shouted at her.

She fingered her white Oak wand for a second,a small smile on her face.

"I guess you'll never know,what with all your horcruxes gone....AVADA KEDAVRA."

A blast of green and Lord voldemort met his end.Thus ended the life of Tom Riddle,also known as Lord Voldemort. 

Lady talon turned to her followers.

"Begin our plans.The lady will be here soon.I want to give her a continent subdued before her arrival.Go now."

They left and the dark lady began burning the manor down in white magical flames.If only people knew that she served an even higher and more powerful person than herself,they would tremble in fear.

####################################

Harry was about to get the students to the Hogwarts express when he saw the cheetah patronus at great hall's entrance.

"Merlin help us.Voldemort has been killed,ministries around all Europe taken over and his followers slain.All students are to pack EVERYTHING they have and leave the school for home until the current leader,lady Talon, commands otherwise.May we all survive this."

The patronus faded and an Uproar ensued.

Harry Potter only had one word to say.

"Ohhh,fuck me."

To be continued.......


	4. Pandemonium.

Chapter 4

Harry Potter could still remember the good times at Hogwarts,even with Voldemort in charge.He had still had some good friends,played some quidditch,snogged a few girls and passed his classes.He had managed an "Exceeds Expectations" in all his subjects bar Potions which he only got an "Acceptable".

Barring the Selina scandal,his family was mostly united and always helped each other no matter what.Since his father's assassination,that bond had only grown stronger.He loved his brother,mother and sisters(though the last two would always become clingy and jealous whenever the subject of girls and marriage would come up.Heck,anything to do with Harry leaving home had them up in arms,though he had yet to understand why.)

He was powerful.This he knew quite well.Unseen,he had practised and trained in magic beyond the years of study in Hogwarts.His core was huge,allowing use of spells and charms that many would find powerful yet exhausting.He had kept his head down so as not to get any attention from voldemort's recruiters.He didn't want to be a death eater and a lackey to the dark Lord.He had hired a personal auror instructor to teach him the ways of combat and now was a most accomplished wizard at the age of twenty three.

He had hoped to leave with his ladies for paradise island,find a wife,have numerous kids for his mother to spoil rotten and live his life in peace till death parted him from this world to next great adventure.Being heir to the houses of Potter,Le fay and Merlin did not mean much to him.He never wanted to be rich.As long as he could provide for his family,he didn't mind.In his mind,he was set.

_"Until all this piece of shit had to happen."_

After the students had gone home,he and the two rremaining teachers,Professor Vector and Professor sprout,sealed Hogwarts and sent the house elves to their dens till further information came through.Harry had seen the scared faces of the students,all of them frightened at the turn of events.Heck,most of the pureblood students had been shaking in their boots,not knowing if the new dark lady had their Interests at heart.

_Lady Talon._

Harry knew nothing of her and was certain he had never heard of her from any of the ministry officials,who all being ppureblood supremists and mostly death eaters,would have known of any threat to voldemort's title of reigning dark Lord of Britain and Europe.She was an unknown.Yet a particularly vicious unknown.Within hours of her takeover,anybody even remotely sympathetic with Voldemort had been taken out with extreme prejudice.All of the old regimes order had been assassinated with lethal precision.

Harry had taken Cassandra and Morgana home personally by floo.Lily had been waiting for them and had given them the bad news as soon as they had settled down.Alex had been killed.Unknowingly to his family,he had become a death eater on Christmas break and had been planning to bring the recruiters to their home to take Harry and his sisters away as new death eaters.One of lady talons followers had gotten hold of Alex as he fled from a death eater hideout and had frozen him solid before smashing him to pieces.

"How could he do this? Become a death eater.A follower of that Snake."Cassandra screamed in fury and pain at the loss of her brother. 

Lily held a quiet,sobbing Morgana while her sister raged.Harry,knowing his brother's pureblood and heritage views had nothing much to say,though the loss was painful to him.

"He made his choice,Cassie.Theres nothing we can do now."he told her quietly. 

As darkness steadily turned day to night,lily began preparing a big dinner as no one had had much need for lunch.The missing Selina also weighed heavily on their minds,though they hoped she would be safe.As they ate,Harry finally brought up the topic of his having wives/Mistresses.As per his thoughts....It didn't go down well.

"WHAT?"

"PARDON ME?"

"BROTHER,HOW COULD YOU?"

It took all of harry's skills of tongue to get them to calm down.His sisters looked ready to murder his women while his mother had a look of possessiveness in her eyes that harry found was in all females present and creeped him out.Calming them down,

harry had given the names of his women and since some familiar names were in the list,their anger was abated somewhat.He had also asked that lily send an owl to Gringotts wizard bank to have all their gold and treasures moved to paradise island magically,he also brought up his plans of leaving the country for the island where they would be free from any conflict to come.They agreed and would come with him.Lily wrote the letter and would begin packing next thing in the morning with his sisters while harry gathered his women.All would have gone well from their if harry hadn't mentioned the patil's and susan's pregnancies. 

"Their WHAT?"

Feeling imminent doom from his family,Harry beat a hasty retreat to the patil's home through the floo. 

############################

Abandoned cathedral. 

############################

Lady Talon slowly fingered her white Oak wand.Her takeover was a success and her mistress would reward her.Her followers numbered in the thousands and secrecy plus excellent planning had made her uprising so easy.

As she sat in the cathedral on a silver throne,surrounded by her allies and folowers,her thoughts turned to her love.

_"Soon harry,you will be mine.I will have your heart.And I will show you love and happiness beyond your wildest dreams."_

Pulling her hood up,she called to one of her servants while changing her voice magically. 

**"Erica,summon my lieutenants.The mistress will not arrive for some time.The war for Europe is over.Soon the war for the world will begin.We will return this world to an age of Magic and sorcery,where all will know the power of magic and "Mythological creatures".**

**"Also put a notice out for the search and capture of Harry,lily,Morgana and Cassandra Potter.Also any of his associates.Bring them to me alive and unharmed."**

TO BE CONTINUED........


	5. War and Revolution.

Chapter 5

Lady talon sat on her silver throne as her lieutenants stood on a little further from it on both sides,facing each other.lady talon smiled underneath her dark hood.The reason her followers numbered in the thousands and we're still growing was in the fact that all magical or Mythological races were represented.

It didn't matter to her or her Mistress who or what you were as long as you were loyal to them.All races were represented.Werewolves,Vampires,Mermaids,Faeries,Witches,Wizards,Necromancers,Amazons,Demons,Light elves,Night elves,Giants,Succubus,Half breeds, Veela,Dwarves,Centaurs,Djinn,Ghosts,Pagan gods and goddesses and many others.Magical or non magical it didn't matter as all wanted one thing.To bring the world to a time of magic and peace as it was a long time ago.

Indeed most would argue that bringing in Pagan deities such as the Greek gods to the group was a disaster as bringing back a time of such beings would end in wars and battles against each other and sending heroes to do battle for them.A decade ago it would have been so,but having so few worshippers and believers had made the Greek and Norse deities weak and fading.They were still powerful but no better than mortals and having lived as humans for so long had taught them a valuable lesson.

Lady talon had seen how the world was going to the dogs.Man had made no leaps and bounds in centuries.Their magical counterparts having done no better.With how prejudiced the magical community was on Non magicals and magical creatures and half breed children,they were slowly heading for destruction.Her mistress had shown her Worlds and Universes that had already gone beyond their own,creating technology way beyond earth's own.She had seen different creatures and species that had the power to travel the stars and travel into other whole universes or realities,while on earth they still haven't found a way to produce clean energy.

Soon this would stop.After bringing about a world of Magic and advanced technology,they would be no more blocks for man and magical kind.She turned to her lieutenants,ten in all.Though they were many races joining their cause by the day,not all could become lieutenants.Her lieutenants had to be powerful,the trump cards in the field.As there were many who wanted a world of magic to come forth,just as many wanted it to never see the light of reality.Forgeting the normal narrow minded magical and non magical governments and players who wanted power,many powerful foes would rise against them.She didn't delude herself that all battles would be in the field.Politics and backdoor deals would play a role.Favour would have to be exchanged.Sexual or otherwise.Already,to her anger,she had to whore out some of her female vampire soldiers to some politicians who she couldn't downright kill.When this was all over,they would pay.

Her military consisted of all the races of who had joined to fight,about five  million.From those five million came her ten lieutenants.These were picked from the most powerful fighters and magic users,regardless of race.In a battle against a powerful enemy,a lieutenant was rumoured to have enough skill to eviscerate the enemy in seconds,sometimes without raising there weapon,only with a simple spell.It was hard to find the truth to these rumours as none had become a threat against lady talon's plans to send a lieutenant out to do battle,though the sheer aura of their power had many contemplating suicide than fighting them.Even at their weakest,a lieutenant could take on an army and win.

Then came her Generals,six in all.If one lieutenant's power was enough to bring a country to it's knees,then one general could bring two whole continents into submission.Their identities were secret,but just that feeling of despair when a general was in your area or entering the battlefield was enough information on who he or she was and a warning to get the hell out of their way if your an ally or surrender and hope their feeling merciful if your an enemy.An enemy rarely survived an encounter with a lieutenant.An enemy's body was rarely found once a general was through with them.

Then came lady talon.Enough said.If the lieutenants and generals were that bad,lady talon was worse.When her lieutenants had heard her plan to deal with voldemort personally,they had been shocked.It was equivalent of sending a Titan to squash an disintegrate an ant.Voldemort hadn't stood a chance.Some gave voldemort credit for lasting five minutes with her when she was still holding back.ALOT.If she wanted, lady talon could go toe to toe with her generals and lielieutenants combined.And STILL come out on top.This surprised most as she wasn't a magical creature or a deity.She was just a witch.

Then came her mistress.Well........I'll leave her power level to your imagination,seeing as she trained and made lady talon to have the power she possesses now.

All in all,with such a power level and a Medical team of all medical experts in various magical races that could heal up to any and all injuries,fatal or otherwise,she was near unstoppable. 

With a look at her Lieutenants and seeing as they were all present,she began to speak. 

"Our plans are going well and soon the world will return to a magical age.With the support of America our plans will proceed smoothly.Until then Excellia(Corruption of champions character.Any character who comes from a game,book or movie will be noted for further enjoyment and understanding.),you and your minotaurs will police Britain,rounding up any Voldemort supporters and pureblood resistance.The rest of you will proceed to the continents designated to you.Dismissed."

Excellia,a minotaur with a big bust,red pouty lips and long,red hair with golden highlights at the front smiled at the thought of some action.Though a sexual being in nature,using her body to defeat her enemies,she was an immense powerhouse both magically and physically and ranked 6 among the lieutenants.She left quickly to get her men ready to deploy.Britain wasn't going to police itself.

"Selene(Underworld series) stay behind."

Selene was a powerful vampire.A beauty even among Vampires,her raven hair,noble face,regal posture and sensual body made her much sought among lady talon's followers.Though her look were only matched by her power,especially after being trained to use magic.She ranked 5th among lieutenants. 

"What is your will,lady talon?"she asked,kneeling on one knee before her leader.

Lady talon picked up a photo of Harry Potter and his family and handed it to the powerful vampire.Her instructions were simple. 

"He and his family left their home with his mistresses and their belongings.I was able to stop the goblins from transferring their money and they may attempt to flee the continent.Bring them to me.NOW."

####################################

Harry and family had made it to the international magical train station in Surrey.Soon they would leave for France and board a ship off the continent to paradise island.Unfortunately Angelina and Parvati had taken to pushing harry into one of the lavatories and sucking on his cock and balls,eager his taste his Cum after a long time.Angelina was jealous of parvati's pregnant status and was taking revenge on harry by sucking his cock hard while parvati sucked on his aching balls.

The Indian beauty was sucking gently on his nuts,tasting his boiling seed as it grew thick and hot in his sack.Her pouty lips latched on each egg as her tongue licked them from the inside of her warm mouth,tasting his salty seed as it bubbled inside,waiting for release into an eager mouth.

Angelina bobbed her head up and down harry's cocktail as he groaned in pleasure at the black girl's technique,leaving lipstick marks at the base of his cock.Her tongue licked the head and tip of his cock before entering the slit of his piss hole as she pressed a finger into his ass,finally making him Cum. 

"Shit,I'm Cumming.Take my load babe.Take it all."

His cock spewed thick hot Cum into Angelina's warm mouth.Parvati felt his nuts fire each drop from his cock before she let them out of her mouth with a pop,clean and slick with spit.With a groan,Harry released his cock from Angelina's warm,sperm filled mouth before pasting her beautiful fave with the last spurts of his Cum.

Parvati sucked his cock clean before kissing Angelina deeply and sharing harry's sperm between each other and swallowing it for his entertainment.They hadn't even noticed the rain start outside.A few cleaning spells later and they left the lavatory much cleaner. 

Suddenly black figures rushed at the three,stealing their wands before they could even draw them.Shocked,Harry turned to find Angelina and parvati next to his mother,sisters and mistresses and held in the restraining hand of men and women in black suits and jackets,Vampires.Unlike the weak willed England Vampires who could not control their thirst,these looked stronger,focused and in control. 

Preparing to use wandless magic to burn them to the ground and save his family,Harry felt a wave of power beat down on him like a crashing wave,forcing him to the ground.He turned around to find a female vampire standing a few feet away from him in the rain and her leather clutching her body like a second skin with her coat billowing in the cold wind,her icy blue eyes on his own as a small smile graced her beautiful features.She was obviously the vampire leader.

"Your coming with us Mr Potter.I'm afraid your trips been cancelled."

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	8. Abandoned.

This story has been abandoned for a remake.It will return under a different name and storyline.

Sorry chaps.Though please feel free to use the plot idea to create a story of your own. 

Legacy203


End file.
